


Winter- Revised.

by Salty_brownie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Short, implied depression, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_brownie/pseuds/Salty_brownie
Summary: Fall, although colder than the scorching summer heat, had always been, Well, simply not cold enough, in his opinion- which didn’t really matter compared to anyone else’s.Winter, however, provided the perfect temperature in which Komaeda would find comfort living in.





	Winter- Revised.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388742) by [Salty_brownie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_brownie/pseuds/Salty_brownie). 



> Hello everyone! I decided to rewrite one of the old fan fictions I wrote. No harm done in that, right? Anyhow, I hope you all like it! I tried my best to improve it some.

Winter is and always has been Komaeda’s favourite season. Summer was too hot for his liking and he found that, with the bright, blinding heat of the sun constantly shining down upon him, his stamina seemed to drop more and more- as if that was even possible at this point. Fall, although colder than the scorching summer heat, had always been, Well, simply not cold enough, in his opinion- which didn’t really matter compared to anyone else’s. Winter, however, provided the perfect temperature in which Komaeda would find comfort living in. He loved the feeling of being huddled in soft blankets and watching the snow- and especially loved reading and drinking hot chocolate on a cold winters night, when the snow covered everything in its thick layer of despair, he could at least find hope in simple things such as these.

Luckily for him, it seemed that Winter quickly sweeped in that year, as the sun was now hidden behind dark, droopy clouds that blocked out any stray of sunlight that threatened to break through. With that came the alluring smell of leaves and pine trees, and peppermint, which reminded him that Christmas was just around the corner. 

Not too much longer now. 

It was very calming, he thought, Even now as the rain thudded hard against the pavement and the air smelling heavily of earth, flowers and dirt, Komaeda couldn’t ask for anything better. He was at peace and content and maybe, just maybe this is what a small piece of happiness felt like? Yet, that was just a silly thought that Komaeda entertained. Of course no one could feel happiness in suffocating weather like this. 

Winter has and always will be Komaeda’s favourite season. At least, that's what he’s been desperately trying to tell himself over the course of a few days. Like last year, the clouds hung heavy and full in the skies, as if they were to fall and any minute... And, in a way, they already have, leaving the all-too-familiar smell of an afternoon shower. Suffocating and clammy. 

Sticky and humid. 

There was definitely something different this time around- something odd that seemed to cancel out any hopeful thought he might have. For once he longed to see the sun peek out from beneath those dark clouds and to feel it's welcoming warmth lick at his skin and wash away the icky feeling of moist clung to him.

But, Unluckily for him, this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Winter just started, after all, and it seemed there was nothing Komaeda could do but isolate himself inside his small cottage, wasting his time as the day passed by very slowly, dragging on until finally- at the end of the day, when all was quiet- everything seemed to slow down and, there, in the dark, Komaeda was finally at peace again. 

Winter was always Komaeda’s favourite season. He thought it was nearly impossible to feel betrayed by something as silly as the weather, but- like usual- Komaeda was proved wrong. All was gloomy- too gloomy, he thought- and the cold air and overwhelming smell of another rainstorm hung heavy on his shoulders, threatening to push him over him right where he stood. His skin felt gross and sticky, as if he just got out of a humidity room, and his hair, oh god, if he thought it was fluffy before he'd seen nothing until now. It seemed his hair sucked in all the moisture in the air, which, transformed it into a little rain cloud of its own. 

It felt absolutely disgusting. 

No matter how many times he scrubbed and scrubbed viciously at his skin- his hair-, the feeling wouldn’t go away. That sick, disgusting feeling as if you haven't showered in a week clung to him like a wet shirt and drug him farther down as did the days. It seemed unhopeful- the weather and, of course, him. 

But it took an unexpected turn for... the worst? No, no... for the better? Definitely the better. He soon found that he didn’t need to long for the sun anymore, as it was right there in front of him this whole time. How could he be so blind? How couldn't he have noticed this whole time?With heat and light, and hope that could suppress through the dark clouds and the snow- all that snow- a magnificent sight indeed! Komaeda had found his own little spring and summer that was waiting for him just around the corner, with a smile that could light up the gloomy, wintery skies and a voice as mellow and sweet as honey on a warm summer night. Spring and summer had a different name for him, it seemed, and that name was Hajime. 

Hajime Hinata. His spring and summer.


End file.
